Talk:Hellbent (Animated)/@comment-130.105.50.145-20171106213304
This is my 300th Deviation!!! There's only 96 Characters selected by ME! So I divide 16 characters per Set. Unlike last year, I'm gonna make Sets A-E but I added Set F to get more interesting... Now making more Set when this deviation reach view goals! Old Selected Character Selects: Set A - photographerferd.deviantart.co… Set B - photographerferd.deviantart.co… 3/31/17 - If you want me to make more, then please give this deviation 250 views for Set G (featuring more anime characters) 4/10/17 - I might add the upcoming (DLC) characters in the list, when it reach 250, I will add it to the picture (I'm still browsing for characters)... 4/19/17 - Getting closer, not done yet selecting the characters of Set G... 4/24/17 - Added Set G! If you really want more characters, please give this deviation 550 views for Set H (you will be surprised) 6/17/17 - The goal is reached but still looking for new characters... Set A: Steve (Minecraft) Red (Angry Birds) Crazy Dave (Plants vs Zombies) Loopy (Dumb Ways to Die 2 The Games) Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) Dr.Zomboss (Plants vs Zombies) Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) Vinnie (Sift Heads) Chuck (Angry Birds) Knight (Slayin) Dudley & Kitty (TUFF Puppy) Gumball & Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) Garnet (Steven Universe) Peacock (Skullgirls) Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) Rayman (Rayman) Set B: Amethyst (Steven Universe) The Blues (Angry Birds) Kiro (Sift Heads) Reaper (Reaper Tale of the Pale Swordsman) Aden & Sonja (Rune Factory Tides of Destiny) Dipper & Mable (Gravity Falls) Ice King (Adventure Time) Panty & Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) Pearl (Steven Universe) Bomb (Angry Birds) Shantae (Shantae) Wizard (Slayin) Spongebob & Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) Yu (Persona 4) Marceline (Adventure Time) Matilda (Angry Birds) Set C: Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) Green Shadow (Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Super Brainz (Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2/Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Knave (Slayin) Filia (Skullgirls) Angis (Persona 3) Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's 3) Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) Shana (Shakugan no Shana) Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator) Devilish Hairdresser (Devilish series) Grunkle Stan & Standford (Gravity Falls) Stella (Angry Birds) Mametchi (Tamagotchi) Barry Steakfries (Age of Zombies/Monster Dash/Jetpack Joyride) Risky Boots (Shantae) Set D: Flo (Diner Dash) Fruit Sensei (Fruit Ninja) Citron (Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2/Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Rose (Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2/Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Octodad (Octodad) Soos & Wendy (Gravity Falls) Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil) Mr.Krabs & Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Stealth Clone (Stealth Inc. 2 A Game of Clones) Z-Mech (Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2/Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Professor Brainstorm (Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Keswick & Cheif (TUFF Puppy) Lin Chang (Hero 108) Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Set E: Chris (Bravest Warriors) Tiffi (Candy Crush Saga) Mystique Sonia (Hero 108) Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) Emmet (The Lego Movie) Ms.Fortune (Skullgirls) Phoenix Wright (Ace A) sans (Undertale) Om Nom (Cut the Rope) Sandy Cheeks (SPongebob Squarepants) Anthony (Smosh) Duncan (Total Drama) Timmy (The Fairly Oddparents) Danny (Bravesy Warriors) Solar Flare (Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Nightcap (Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Set F: Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) Ross (Bad Piggies) Immorticia (Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Electric Boogaloo (Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Gru (Despicable Me) SMG4 (SMG4) Markiplier (Markiplier) Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) Giorgio & Evan (Time Crisis 4) Alice (Alice Madness Returns) Naruto (Naruto Shippuden) Frollo (The Frollo Show/The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Scanty & Kneesocks (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) Madotsuki (Yume Nikki/Super Free Game Bros The Fears) Set G: Hyde (Under Night In-Birth) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Tatsuya & Miyuki (The Irregular at Magic High School) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Riku (Kingdom Hearts) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Popeye (Popeye) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Hannah (Neopets) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Linne (Under Night In-Birth) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Flippy/Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Squigly (Skullgirls) photographerferd.deviantart.co… The Phantom (Persona 5) Grass Knuckles (Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Impfinity (Plants vs Zombies Heroes) Batter (OFF/Super Free Game Bros The Fears) Flame Princess (Adventure Time) Ian (Smosh) AAA & Abigail (Neopets) Set H: (Early Entry) Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Sasuke (Naruto Shippuden) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Undyne (Undertale) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Lilac (Freedom Planet) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Shrek (Shrek) photographerferd.deviantart.co… Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) Scott (Scott Pilgrim) Dora & Boots (Dora the Explorer) Cuphead (Cuphead) Bee & PuppyCat (Bee & PuppyCat) Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) Green Knight (Castle Crashers) Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) Heavy (Team Fortress) Rick & Monty (Rick & Monty) I don't own anything, All of them belongs to the owners...